


The most famous owl breeder

by a_reader_and_writer



Series: Drarropoly 2019-Game on [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Journalism, M/M, Owls, The Quibbler, Wizarding Culture (Harry Potter), Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: Draco is send to interview the most famous owl breeder of the whole Wizarding world.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly 2019-Game on [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546318
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	The most famous owl breeder

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to my beta for this piece @white_carnations

Draco placed his hands on his knees as he leaned on his arms, panting. 

He was on his way to apparently the Wizarding world's most famous owl breeder at the moment, for an interview with this person for the Quibbler. Luna had given him the apparition coordinates, but had failed to mention the actual building he had to go was on top of a hill. A pretty big hill. A small mountain he would have called it. 

He took one deep breath before moving further up the hill. When he was only ten metres away from the building - which reminded him of the burrow - he could feel the shiver of the wards as he passed. 

Once in front of the door, he raised his hand and knocked. 

"Coming," a voice called out and truly that should have been Draco's first clue. Then the door opened and he was greeted by the sight of Harry Potter with a small owl on his head. 

"Ah Draco, Luna mentioned you would be coming by for her interview." 

"Potter what are you doing here? Wait you're the most famous owl breeder?" the words left Draco's mouth fast after each other. 

The other man just laughed and led him inside. Here he was taken to what Draco guessed was the living room, but it was full of owl treats and books about owls. 

Both of them took place on a chair, while Draco still looked around. Once he finally stilled his curiosity, he looked back at Potter, after grabbing his quill and parchment from his bag. 

"So Potter," he started only to be cut off. 

"Please it's Harry. No one actually still calls me by my surname. At least not here and in articles I go by HJP or Prongs."

Draco swallowed, before starting over again. 

"Alright, Harry then. Why did you choose this job?" 

"Well after the war I pretty much got sick of the press and the way everyone thought they knew me just because of the articles of the prophet. I wanted to live in peace, so I moved here. An old man offered me a place to stay as long as I helped him with his owlery. As Hedwig - she was my owl - always had been a great companion I saw no harm in helping the man. So he taught me everything he knew and, well... Yeah, now we're here. "

Draco nodded, soaking in all the information, before writing it down. 

"I can imagine that, but I don't think we should mention the war part right? That way people will probably know who you are." 

Harry nodded, seeming to be thankful that Draco had understood the need to remain anonymous. Draco smiled, before asking the rest of his questions. 

When they were through all questions and Draco had all the information he needed, Harry seemed to ready himself to say something he wasn't sure about. 

"Don't you want to stay a few days? Get to know more about my company and the job. Maybe even help a bit?" Harry eventually asked, not quite looking him in the eye. 

Draco pondered for a bit. It would be nice to be away from Britain for a bit and owls were one of the few animals he truly liked, also Luna wouldn't mind. Especially not when he brought in all the extra information. There was just one little problem. 

"That would be lovely, but I didn't pack clothes or anything for a longer stay than a day." 

"Oh that's no problem. There is a small village nearby where you can buy the necessary items and the rest you can get from me!" Harry was quick to offer. 

"Alright then. I guess I can stay for a bit," Draco smiled. 

"Great, let me show you where you can sleep." 


End file.
